thegamereviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sumotori Dreams (PC)
Sumotori Dreams is a small five-dollar physics wrestling game (totally legit gaming genre, except not really) developed by Gravity Sensation, a website that specifically develops physics games. There's no story to the game at all; in fact, it's wonderfully simple. The basic premise is that you can play with up to two human players (because it's only playable on a keyboard) and four players total as color-coded android-like wrestlers who are highly clumsy and vulnerable to stumbling. There are a selection of modes to play in, primarily 2-player duel or a series of all-out brawls. Another important aspect of the game is that you can pick from a variety of included maps and mod-based maps to create different and absolutely hilarious gameplay experiences. This is one of those games where the most fun comes from playing with your friends; I've seen it played by two people at once, and the learning curve for the controls can generate some serious laughs, especially considering the fact that the game is all about physics, meaning that one of the most common occurrences is stumbling, and that constantly makes itself known. But this in no way means that it's no fun playing by yourself. Even though there won't be as much laughing out loud, this game is a more fun and amusing time killer than Fruit Ninja. Well, as long as you're at your computer, that is. I've played this game against the computers multiple times, and I love watching the chaos conspire every time two of the android things so much as come into contact with each other. Plus, most of the objects in each of the stages can break, which makes crashing into things even more hilarious. The one thing I like most about Sumotori is its charming simplicity and style. It's the kind of look you wouldn't expect, but one that you inexplicably find yourself interested in. For example, it's funny how the wrestler guys actually react to things going on around them; they wiggle around when they're standing still for a while, and they do a little robotic laugh whenever someone else falls down (pure schadenfreude if I ever saw it (P.S., that's a smart joke)). And, what other game have you played where you can fall off of the set stage into a seemingly infinite void and have it not alter the atmosphere at all? Think about it. Even the main menu is interesting. It's not a completely vanilla menu screen like in Minecraft, where all of the options are plain buttons in front of you to click on. Instead, all of the options are wooden planks suspended from rope that you select by breaking them with a colorful cube. Also, there's a funny secret level you can access by throwing a cube at one of the background panels at the far left of the menu screen. Look it up. However, I thing my favorite part of the game is its music. It's actually only one track that plays throughout the whole game, in both the menu and levels, but it's so incredibly catchy and fitting for the ridiculous, drunken hilarity that is the wrestling in this game. Overall, I think that for a mere five dollars, this game is absolutely worth getting, especially if you're looking for something interesting to do with your friends. It's ultra-fun and unique, and I hope to see more games like it in the future. So until next time, good day, good luck, and good weather! Category:PC Category:Wrestling Category:Physics game Category:Fighting Category:"E" rated